


Rule beside me?

by constellation_of_kasterborous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus is manipulative, Coda, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus doesn't know about the deal, Magnus' heart is broken, Pain, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, someone slap Asmodeus, they broke up what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_of_kasterborous/pseuds/constellation_of_kasterborous
Summary: 3x18 Coda - Magnus post the breakup.~~~~“Come back to Edom, rule beside me.”And there it was. It always came down to that request, every time the two of them had crossed paths, whether it be directly or not, that offer had always been proposed and the warlock had always had a reason to say no. Whether it was because Magnus blamed Asmodus for what happened to his mother or that he was high-warlock and had responsibilities to people or he was in love, Magnus had always refused.At this moment Magnus was sure of only a few things: 1) he had his magic back and his father had given it to him, 2) There was nothing left for him in New York.





	Rule beside me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance.

_ I didn’t know the spark inside of you, the one I fell in love with, was out for good.  _ The words played on an endless loop inside Magnus’ head, repeating over and over until the former warlock had been consumed by them. They continued to claw at Magnus’ already mangled heart, the one that Alexander had shattered the moment he’d walked away.

At the start, when Magnus had first realised what Alec had been trying to do, some stupid part of Magnus had thought that he might be able to convince Alexander to stay, he’d thought the Shadowhunter would realise that leaving him would be just as painful and detrimental to Magnus as losing his magic had been.  _ I have you and my magic, truly that’s enough.  _ Magnus had once told him that and he hadn’t been lying, his magic was his identity, it was who he was but Alexander, their relationship, it was the thing Magnus loved and valued the most.

Magnus couldn’t live without either of them and now he had neither.

Magnus didn’t know why he’d been surprised when Alec had left, every single one of his lovers had done the same thing. Magnus was always either too much or not enough for them but in the end, they’d all left. They left him to find someone else who could make them happy in the ways he never could. Magnus’ heart ached at the thought of Alexander finding someone new, probably another Shadowhunter, maybe even another warlock.

Magnus had been naive enough to think that Alec was different from the rest. All those nights of whispered promises and love runes traced into his skin by the tips of Alec’s fingers had fooled Magnus into thinking that his Alexander, his angel, wouldn’t abandon him.

Magnus had been completely, unequivocally wrong.

He’d left the bookstore after, minutes? hours? Magnus wasn’t really too sure. Though Maryse had said he was a part of the family, Magnus didn’t think she’d feel the same anymore and he knew she wouldn’t appreciate finding a heartbroken mundane in her bookstore in the morning.

The former warlock had initially thought about going to Caterina’s apartment, but he’d decided against it in the end. Magnus couldn’t let Madzie see him like this. Instead, he’d wondered all over the city, desperately looking for somewhere to go, the Halloween costumes of the mundanes and the glamour-less downworlders were like taunts to him.

Quite quickly Magnus had realised  _ he didn’t have anywhere to go. _ Every sanctuary he’d once had was gone. he wasn’t welcome with the other warlocks anymore, Ragnor was dead, the apartment had been taken by Lorenzo, The Hunters Moon was a downworlder bar, Raphael was a mundane now so the Dumort was off the table. Alexander had left….

He had no one, nothing. It hadn’t taken his mind long to wander to dark places, He’d considered ending it all, Magnus had considered it before a few times and he had far less now than he did back then.

And because his mind was undoubtedly a traitor the former warlock wondered who would care if he did disappear. Perhaps his former clients and the other warlocks would give him a passing thought, maybe tell a few nice stories about him. He wondered if Alexander would lose sleep over it, after all the Magnus he had loved had died the moment the warlock had went to Edom. Caterina and Raphael would be the only ones who would really care and soon they’d move on too.

Magnus had been sitting on a bench in Central Park allowing his poisonous mind to consume and convince him when he’d felt a presence appearing.

“Hello Magnus,” it was a voice Magnus would always recognise, no matter how many centuries past.  _ His father _ , it was strange coming face to face with him as a mundane. Some mortal part of himself urged Magnus to run away as fast as possible.

“Father,” Magnus responded not standing up. There was no point being on edge around Asmodeus anymore, usually, he couldn’t allow the demon to see his weakness but right now he had nothing left but weakness to show. Magnus had already lost everything, the prince of hell couldn't take anything else from him.  Well except his life but quite honestly Magnus didn’t care if he took that. No one would miss it. “What brings you here.” They both knew ‘here’ meant the mundane realm, not Central Park.

“I heard about what that vacuous Nephilim did to you. I wanted to make sure my son was ok.” Asmodeus responded and Magnus would’ve sworn there was something like concern in his voice under all that bravado.

“Why do you care?” Magnus snarled, the former Warlock found himself suddenly standing. Rage, wild and untempered was overwhelming Magnus. Asmodeus had put him in this situation, he’d stolen Magnus’ magic, he’d taken his identity, his power, his father had stolen the thing Alec had loved most about him.

“Why do I care?” Asmodeus asked astonishedly as if he was surprised Magnus even needed to ask, “Because you’re my son, because I  _ love  _ you.” Maybe it was because his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, maybe it was because he had no one and nothing left, but Magnus found himself wanting to believe his father.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked, and his voice portrayed how broken he really was. His rage was gone, Magnus was too exhausted for it, he was too emotionally drained to deal with his father’s tricks and mind games.

“What every father wants for his child. For you to be happy.” Asmodeus responded.

Magnus laughed bitterly. “If you’d cared about that  _ father, _ ” Magnus had spat that last word as if it were a poison, “you wouldn’t have taken my magic.”

“Perhaps but I never intended to keep it.” The prince of hell shot back. “I wanted to see how he’d treat you if you could no longer be his pet warlock, ready and able to fix any problems he had.” Magnus flinched and Asmodeus took a step closer to him. “I wanted to see if he loved you like I do, not loved your magic but you.” He paused looking Magnus straight in the eye, “he doesn’t, does he?”

There had been a long silence.

“N-no” Magnus hesitantly replied. The former warlock couldn’t help but believe what his father was saying. Over the centuries the demon had always insisted he did love Magnus, his father had never wavered in that statement unlike the countless number of souls who Magnus had loved but never been loved by, unlike Alexander.

Without a word Asmodeus raised a hand, within a moment it was engulfed in blue flames, the prince of hell moved it towards Magnus and suddenly that magic surrounding his father’s hand was travelling into him.

there was pain, burning white-hot pain and it was  _ everywhere _ . The power Asmodeus was sending at him was entering Magnus’ body and the man could feel it seeping into every cell, he could feel the blue flame travelling through his nerves and blood, it was fusing with every molecule of his being.

_ His magic. _

Magnus felt like he’d been drowning ever since they’d banished Lilith and suddenly someone had finally just pulled him from the icy depths of the ocean and  _ he could breathe again _ . When all his magic had been restored, Magnus did feel like himself again, but he wasn’t the same as before Lilith, he didn’t feel whole, it was similar to how he’d felt after receiving Lorenzo’s magic, slightly off, not quite fixed but Magnus was certain what his father had just given him was  _ his _ magic.

The warlock knew the feeling of incompleteness was due to the fact that his Alexander was gone for good.

Magnus debated with himself if he should go find Alec, should tell his beloved Nephilim he’d gotten his magic back and that the spark Alexander had originally fallen for was back but Magnus managed to convince himself against that course of action because his father was right. Alec had only loved his magic not him, it’d been less than a few weeks and Alec...had just stopped loving him. He hadn’t even tried to stand by Magnus or give him time to figure out who he was without his magic, so the warlock decided that perhaps things might be better left as they are.

It would hurt, and the warlock wasn’t sure he’d ever recover from it, Magnus knew that if by some miracle he managed to, there’d always be a huge jagged scar that was  _ Alexander Lightwood  _ across his heart. Magnus had loved Alec too much, he would’ve done anything for him, he would’ve loved his angel if the Clave had stolen his runes and made him a mundane, but it appeared Alec hadn’t felt the same about him.

“Thank you, father.” The gratitude was honest and genuine. Getting his magic back was a relief, it was something that tethered him to life and Asmodeus hadn’t even asked for something in return.

“What will you do now.” His father asked and Magnus wondered if there was any malice behind those words or if Asmodeus was just genuinely curious.

“I...I don’t really know.” Magnus admitted because his father had already seen him broken, hopeless and desperate, why not add lost to the list, come to think of it, the demon had probably already seen that too.

“May I propose a suggestion?”

“Why not?” He would anyway, regardless of Magnus’ answer and besides the warlock was half convinced he was going to wake up from this bizarre dream any moment now and find himself on Caterina’s couch with a broken heart sans magic.

“Come back to Edom, rule beside me.”

And there it was. It always came down to that request, every time the two of them had crossed paths, whether it be directly or not, that offer had always been proposed and the warlock had always had a reason to say no. Whether it was because Magnus blamed Asmodus for what happened to his mother or that he was high-warlock and had responsibilities to people or he was in love, Magnus had always refused.

As a child, he’d “ruled” with his father and while most of what they had done made his skin crawl, now that there was no one left to judge him, Magnus could admit that a part of him - the demonic part - had enjoyed it.

At this moment Magnus was sure of only a few things: 1) he had his magic back and his father had given it to him, 2) There was nothing left for him in New York.

“...Ok, but I’ll have some conditions.” Magnus responded after a long pause. “For instance, I need to go see an old friend first and I’m not killing any mundanes for you.”

Asmodeus smiled that wide demonic smile that reminded Magnus of the Cheshire Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I was sorry.  
> Please review, I’d really appreciate feedback on this I don’t write one-shots/codas very often.  
> Dam Asmodeus. Manipulating Magnus like that. He doesn’t know Alec loved him enough to get him his magic back. AAAA!!!!


End file.
